U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,553,647 and 2,553,648 disclose broadly 2-alkyl-3-hydroxy-1,4-naphthoquinones and their corresponding ester derivatives. These compounds are described as having antagonistic action against organism which cause malarial infections.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,572,946 discloses the use of nonacylated compounds as miticides; it contains no teaching of acylated compounds.
Nakanishi et al. JACS 1952, 3910-3915 discloses the n-undecyl analog of 2-alkyl-3-acetoxy-1,4-naphthoquinone. No use for the composition is disclosed.
A need exists for improved miticides; mites are a problem because of the damage they do to valuable crops, e.g., apple trees.